Sonamy (ND's story)
by Noval25
Summary: This follows the story of Sonic learning to love Amy, I'm not including things from Sonic TV shows, and it might not make sense to you.


Amy's Story

A girl was writing a note and put on the door, leaving with a book. The note read "be back soon, going to little planet". "My name is Amy Rose, though a lot of my friends call me Rossy". "I heard of this place, little planet, it's a planet that comes here at the last month of every year, but this is going to be different". "I'm a fan of fortune telling, and on this day, the cards said I was going to meet my love on a little planet". "I just can't wait to meet him, I wonder what he will be like".

Sonic's story

"Hi everyone, Sonic the hedgehog here, but if you've stuck around this long, you probably know that already". Sonic ran through the plains at amazing speeds "I just came here to see anything about this little planet, but that's where my story begins".

"I found this little planet at the Never Lake, but it was chained to the ground, defintely Robotics work". "Heh, the old Docter doesn't learn to give up does he? Oh well, time to do what I do best". Sonic raced towards the planet, to save the world once again.

Sonic raced through the first zone with ease as usual. When Amy wandered around that zone "wow, this place looks amazing" "hey kid move it!" Sonic said knocking into her. "Ugh, seriously kid, what the heck, I could have killed you?" "Ow, sorry I was just-, wait, y-your Sonic the hedgehog!".

"Yeah, that's me, I already guess some people know about me?" "Are you kidding? Everyone knows about you". "You're the one that beat Dr. Robotic, and freed those animals" "heh, guess word gets around fast".

"So what's your name anyway kid?" "A lot of people call me Rossy" "well Rossy, it's been a pleasure meeting you". Sonic ran off, "wait, is it possible, this is my love the cards told me about, the hero of mobius" Amy chased after him.

Sonic came into the next zone, Collison Chaos, seeing how much chaos it really was. "How the heck did Robotic make all of this so fast, there's no way he could do this alone?". "Sonic!" "Rossy, what are you doing? Go home, this place is dangerous" "but this is where we were suppose to meet, the cards told me" Amy said pulling out the cards. When Metal Sonic attacked and kidnapped Amy "Rossy, hang on!" Sonic grabbed her cards and chased after them.

"Wow, this thing is just as fast as me" Sonic boosted his speed when he ran past a sign "future" "huh?". Suddenly Sonic was tooken to a future of Collison Chaos, "what the, this place looks terrible?" Sonic said looking around "hm, I need to figure out a way back, and stop this from happening.

Sonic ran through the zone, when he past another sign "past". Suddenly, Sonic was teleported to the past "okay, let me see if I can find something Robotic would make?". Soon Sonic found a strange device "yep, defintely something Robotic would make" Sonic destroyed the machine and returned, seeing everything back to normal. "Yep, that seems right, but hopefully Rossy can handle herself".

Many zones later and Sonic ran into the Metal him again. "Ah, Sonic, you have finally arrived; I have set up this course for you to race my newest, and greatest achievement, Metal Sonic". "Metal Sonic, and how is this different from the last robot Sonic I faced?" "Oh trust me Sonic, this one is unlike any robot you've faced". "All you have to do is make it to the end and save that little girl, but if Metal Sonic beats you or I kill you, she might not live long" "keep Rossy out this Robotic".

"Well then, you better run Sonic" Sonic got into position right next to Metal. On your mark, get set, go" Sonic raced against Metal, having a hard time about it. Soon Sonic made it to the end, beating Metal Sonic "er, I was sure it would work this time" "when does any of your plans work?".

"I swear Sonic, someday I will defeat you or more like when" Robotic said holding a time stone, allows him to go through time, Robotic soon left. Sonic freed Amy as she gave him a hug "Sonic, thank you" "hey, calm down Rossy, find a way out of here, while I deal with Robotic" "right".

After defeating Robotic, his factory began to crumble "er, I hate that hedgehog!". Sonic grabbed Amy as they left little planet, landing on the land. After little planet was saved, Sonic ran off to Amy "hey Rossy" "oh hey Sonic". "Yeah, forgot to give this back to you" Sonic said giving her, her cards back "thanks". "Well, hope to see you around" Sonic ran off as one of Amy's card flew out of her hands, she quickly grabbed it, seeing it was the card of love "heh, I love you Sonic the hedgehog".


End file.
